


(Having some) Big Fun!

by Aaaarrrrgggghhhh



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Begging, Bottom!Veronica, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Chandler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaarrrrgggghhhh/pseuds/Aaaarrrrgggghhhh
Summary: It's literally just Chansaw smut...
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	(Having some) Big Fun!

“Fuck,” Veronica gasped, back arching away from the mattress as Heather sucked hickeys into the pale skin of her neck. She could feel the smaller girl smirking against her skin but she couldn’t find it in her to make a snarky comment right now.

Heather’s hands ran over her sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake, her nails lightly digging into Veronica’s skin and making her groan. 

Slowly, she began making her way down the taller girl’s body, leaving open mouthed kisses on her chest as her hands made their way lower too. She roughly grabbed at the flesh of Veronica’s ass, pulling a whine from her lips as she settled between her legs.

“ _ Please _ ,” Heather heard above her as her teeth nipped the soft skin of Veronica’s inner thighs. She gently traced circles on Veronica’s stomach with her fingers, making her way towards Veronica’s heat.

When she finally teased the taller girl’s center, Veronica found her fingers woven into Heather’s hair, pulling her as close as possible, silently begging with her eyes screwed shut in anticipation, though Heather pulled her hands away from Veronica.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Heather’s voice was laced with sex, and though her eyes were closed, Veronica could feel the small girl’s gaze boreing her.

“I want  _ you _ ,” Veronica breathed, squirming slightly when Heather didn’t return to her previous spot. She felt Heather’s sharp gaze on her and she opened her eyes to see the intimidating glare on her face. Heather waited a few moments before speaking up.

“You know that’s not good enough,” She said with an evil glint in her eye.

“ _ Please _ , Heather, I want you to fuck me, I  _ need _ you, I’ll do anything you want-” Veronica choked out, desperate for her girlfriend’s touch. Her felt one of Heather’s hands roughly push her hips down into the bed before the small girl’s tongue circled her clit. 

She let out a throaty moan, but just as quickly as she had touched her, Heather pulled away. Veronica sighed in relief as Heather pushed her head back in between her thighs, lapping at her heat as Veronica grinded her hips against the small girl’s tongue.

Heather couldn’t get enough of the increasingly loud sounds falling from Veronica’s lips, her fingers making her way towards her center. Veronica keened as Heather’s fingers teased at her entrance.

She could feel the girl becoming needier with every flick of her tongue, dipping two fingers into the taller girl, thrusting gently as Veronica shuddered under her touch.

“Do you want me to fuck you harder, baby?” Veronica could only moan in response, her hands retracting from Heather’s blonde locks in fear of pulling too hard. Instead, she fisted the sheets, nails digging into the mattress below her as her hips canted upwards. Heather stopped her thrusting but didn’t remove her fingers.

“I asked you a question darling.”

“Yes! Please fuck me harder-” Veronica’s high-pitched sounds filled the room as Heather continued, her fingers angled just so, and her tongue grazing the taller girl’s clit in time with her thrusts. Heather could feel Veronica approaching the edge, her hips seeking friction as Heather moved faster to push her girlfriend into oblivion.

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ , I’m cumming!” Veronica moaned, Heather continuing to lap at her center as waves of pleasure wracked the taller girl’s body, teasing her clit as she came down from her high.

“Did you have fun, baby?” Heather teased, wiping her mouth against the back of her hand before pressing a light kiss to Veronica’s forehead.

“Mhm.” Veronica sighed, pulling Heather against her closer before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, and I was a horny fuck, but here we are~!  
> I don't usually write Heathers... anything, but I've been feeling chansaw lately


End file.
